


Alolan Hijinks

by ohmythief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and its way too gay, this is waaayyyy to late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: “Cynthia, Wallace is now mad at me because I believed we were in a relationship but he wasn’t aware of it apparently? I did give him a Rose Quartz last year-“Cynthia hung up.———————Cynthia has a weak gay heart, and Steven is both oblivious about everything and also openly smitten over his lifelong rival.First chapter is more CynthiaxDiantha and the second is WallacexSteven focused.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Shirona | Cynthia, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red (hinted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Moonstone

“Where the fuck are you?! You were supposed to arrive yesterday!” Cynthia’s face was threatening to pop out from the other side of the video call as she complained to the steel type trainer… Champion? She couldn’t care less. Pampered ass is what he was.

“I’m sorry Cynthia!” he said completely unapologetic, his eyes focused somewhere that was definitely not the sinnohan woman “I had something come up in-“

“Kalos? Really? And you brought Wallace with you?” the sootopolian man exclaimed a warm hi given the mention of his name. As much as he liked the guy, she refused to give in. That dashing smile might work on Steven, but not on her. 

“Unfortunately,”  _ yeah right _ , she tried real hard not to roll her eyes “They will have to make do without us until next week. I promise to get there before that”

“I have heard that before” 

His silver eyes finally fell on the annoyed woman’s face. He smiled lightly “Would it help if the one making the promise perfectly valuable was Wallace?”

She took a few seconds to think about it, humming softly. After a short while, she sighed “Fine”

Wallace shoved Steven’s face out of sight, replacing it with his pretty face now looking ridiculous with a pair of dark shades that were ridiculously too big “Hello darling, I will drag him there. Count on my word” 

Cynthia only nodded, convinced about Wallace’s known responsibility but still annoyed at the couple fooling around (or leaving her alone and stuck in the tropical region)

She hung up on the call after a double farewell from the hoennian men and immediately faced upward with a loud curse spilling out of her lips, successfully managing to frighten a few passerbys but she didn’t care at the moment. Nor did she care afterwards.

Right now, the alolan sun was mocking her from above. Her dark robes becoming the first step to the worst vacations ever. Her neck was all sweaty and her clothes became sticky and gross.

She groaned, a common sound since the first second she arrived in Alola.

Cynthia was ready to shut herself in her suite, AC with its most capacity on and forever missing her region. For the worse, the only two people around were another hoennian child afraid of his own shadow and a pair of bickering “legends” from Kanto. She hasn’t met anyone else that didn’t call her  _ cousin _ right away.

This was going to be a pain in the ass.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cynthia, Wallace is now mad at me because I believed we were in a relationship but he wasn’t aware of it apparently? I did give him a Rose Quartz last year-“

Cynthia hung up. 

She sighed. Took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, and grabbed her phone again making the ring stop drilling her head. 

On the screen, Steven looked at her with a pout like the manchild he was “Cynthia, I’m serious. He left me by Glittering Cave and after noticing him gone, I chased his trace back to Lumiose City”

She nearly choked with the spoon against her palate, “After noticing him gone?  _ Chasing his trace?  _ Steven, what-“

He groaned, real and honest concern on his face. This made Cynthia bite down her laughter, “I asked around about a beautiful man with teal hair,” the steel type trainer flushed deeply, a completely new sight for the sinnohan woman “He wasn’t too hard to track down, Wallace is a memorable person”

She was having a hard time deducing why she was of importance in this matter, and was about to ask when he spoke again.

“This city is too big and confusing, I think I have passed by the same café twice now”

“How come you never lose yourself in a cave?”

“Well,” the man’s face moved in and out of the frame as Steven walked down the busy streets of Lumiose City. His eyes were fixed forward as he focused on the french signs “Touché”

“Pardon my french, but what  _ the fuck  _ do I have to do with any of this?”

“Well, aside from being one of my dearest friends,”  _ ass-kisser _ “I’m actually looking for aid from that Sycamore gentleman”

“So?” she shoved the spoon in her mouth, gazing again at the menu for a possible second treat.

“Wasn’t he an acquaintance of Professor Rowan? They helped each other in the Mega-Evolution thesis, wasn’t it?”

She recalled the book from the library back in Canalave City, “Yes. Get to the point?”

His face lit up, mouth hanging open with a lazy smile as he faced something off camera “Nevermind, I found him! I will call you later. Thank you so much, Cynthia”

The line went dead.  _ Did he think that just because we are both from Sinnoh- Damn rich people. _

She dropped her phone on the table and gulped down the rest of the no longer frozen treat, leaving the spoon and cup behind as she stood up with a sharp clatter. 

Beside her, Rotom buzzed angrily as it hovered in the air. She flinched as its harmless sparks tickled her skin, then smiled at her smartphone with guilt “I'm so sorry Rotom, spur of the moment” the pokemon let out a soft beep before retreating down her pocket. 

“Hey, cousin!” very close to a whiplash, she spun around to face the brave person trying to reach her while she wasn’t having a particularly good time. 

Her eyes rested on one of the Kanto kids (although not kids anymore, she reminded herself), “Excuse me?” even if her mood was foul and bitter, her eyes did soften at the sight of the trainer. She would always refuse this, but the sinnohan had a soft spot for the young.

He waved his hand in the air nonchalantly “Sorry, got stuck in my tongue I guess,” he smiled with blinding confidence on his pearly white teeth “I heard you are one of the toughest champions. My friend here and I are anxious to challenge you. Do you mind?”

“I remember you now, you are Oak’s grandchild” he grimaced at the reference.

“Yes. I’m Green Oak, thanks for acknowledging my existence” 

She smiled, her eyes settling on the figure behind “And you are Red”

The guy didn’t react to being addressed, just watched her intently. 

She noticed Green rolling his eyes exaggeratedly and crossing his arms by a quick side glance. He was about to say something when Red pulled his elbow and began signing something with his hands.

Green tried to hide his surprise and the blush on his face, coughing and signing back to the silent man.

_ A blink and you will miss it _ , Cynthia swore she saw Red curving his mouth upwards with a sheepish smile. Before saying anything, she decided on waiting patiently. 

Seconds later, Red nodded at her and strolled off sight turning around the corner. Green Oak rubbed his neck and frowned, fixing his gaze on a spot above them while he spoke “Sorry, Red and I have something to do… Um-“

Cynthia hummed knowingly and spared the man, “Is that so? Well, we will have plenty of time due the Battle Tree”

They talked for a short while about planning, Green’s eyes absentmindedly roaming from time to time the path his rival left through. She hid her smile with an elaborated yawn, and freed the younger trainer with an excuse “Well, I’m getting used to the weather around. So I hope you forgive me, I seem to be a little tired”

Green took the bait, nodding with an honest grin and they exchanged farewells after that.

When no one was around, she sneaked around the corner and watched with amusement as the kantonian men walked away holding hands. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next week she was staring at Steven’s ugly shorts with pinap berries all over them. He was talking animatedly about… something. 

Cynthia was offended at how colorful and bright they were, nearly making her squint at them by how they trapped the light of the sun and owned it. It was annoying her. 

In the middle of her inner monologue, she was suddenly hit with curiosity making her train of thought stop abruptly, and she immediately asked about it interrupting the steel type trainer “What happened with Wallace, by the way?”

Steven arched an eyebrow with his mouth left open mid sentence and she deduced that maybe she was paying too little attention to his friend. After a long sigh, he answered “I already told you. I think it was the first thing we spoke about actually”

She didn’t try to look guilty, and just chugged down her drink. 

“Well, I had to apologize like I never had before-“

“Fair”

“And now we are engaged”

She, again, choked on Steven’s words. 

“Cynthia?!” the hoennian stood up, nearly tripping with his chair as his clothes were now completely drenched with his friend’s drink. He stared down at himself, a sigh joining the breeze of the sea as he resigned to his clothes getting ruined.

Well, 1 Cynthia and 0 to those ugly shorts at least. She wiped her chin with a napkin and felt her nostrils bothered thanks to her spilling her drink all over them. 

Coughing out the remnants of her surprise and her beverage, she heard Wallace joining them as he talked with someone else.

“Hey love, we are back” Cynthia saw through her blurry eyes and with a runny nose as Wallace nuzzled his (now) fiancé. She rubbed her throat, as the sootopolian man fought down his amused smiled while noticing her distress, his saccharine voice hanging in the air as he addressed the fourth party “Dear! I introduce you to Sinnoh’s Champion, Cynthia” 

She turned around to meet the newcomer’s face and nearly swallowed her tongue. The woman next to Wallace was staring at her through those beautiful blue eyes that reflected the light even worse than Steven’s ugly shorts or  _ even Wallace himself. _

She smiled, but her eyebrows were knit together in worry, “Are you alright?” she spoke with an accent prominent on each syllable.

Cynthia tried to speak back but her tongue tripped, leaving her wheezing in pain with remnants of her drink stinging her throat. She remembered wishing repeatedly to Arceus to have mercy on her, but it didn’t happen.

Instead, the pretty stranger worked on soothing her back. Cynthia closed her eyes and focused on regaining her breathing, cursing as she heard Wallace’s muffled laughter.

Snapping her eyes open and immediately glaring at the sootopolian man, she reassured the brunette “I’m fine now, thanks for your help” 

Cynthia could feel a deep flush climbing on her cheeks as she finally detailed the woman’s fair features and also by being terribly ashamed at how strangled her voice sounded. 

The woman didn’t pay mind to it though as her foreign accent rolled off her tongue “I’m glad, by you being alright and also meeting you finally”. Her small giggle did horrible things to Cynthia’s heart, “My name is Diantha, I’m the champion of my home region just like yourself”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The kalosian beauty was walking on the sand with high platforms. The sun kissed her skin, her short white dress fluttering with the wind as she made her way towards the trio with confidence.

Just like Wallace, she has a thing with shades bigger than her whole head. Cynthia still thought they were awful, but found herself growing accustomed to the sight of them. Her brown hair was on her usual hairdo but was currently covered by a sun hat. Diantha smiled as she met Wallace’s eyes (like she could see them, given he were currently behind a similar pair of shades).

As Cynthia already expected, everyone in Hanohano Beach was staring at the kalosian model with curiosity and interest, and the blonde nearly saw heart eyes on a few of them as she tried to hide her red face behind her glass of lemonade. 

Well, everyone except for the oblivious idiot at her right. 

“You would think that as formally invited guests they would make it easier to give us a reservation” he was currently looking through his phone. 

“Well, that would have worked nicely if you actually arrived  _ at the expected time” _

He didn’t mind Cynthia’s demeanor at all, instead smiled triumphant at his fiancé “It doesn’t matter now. At the end they were resourceful and found us a room at the last moment”

The blonde snorted “Yeah, that’s because you signed as a Stone”

He stared at Cynthia’s accusing glare with confusion all over “But that’s my last name? How else could I have signed then?” 

They joyful chatter coming from Wallace and Diantha finally met with them as they sat down, Wallace disregarding his sunglasses on the table. His teal eyes stared at the sea with utmost fondness, a ghost smile on his face. This disrupted any conversation they were having, as Steven focused completely on his lover’s change of demeanor.

“Wallace? What’s wrong?” his fiancé asked, silver eyes studying the other man’s expression.

“It’s nothing my love, I’m feeling a little homesick. Nothing to worry about, really”

Steven reached for his hand, his calloused fingers brushing the thinner ones as he grinned proud at the big gemstone sitting on Wallace’s ring finger. As if on cue, the silver band on his own ring finger glinted catching the light of the Alolan sun. It was thinner than his usual dark rings.

Even if Cynthia would never admit it outloud, she did found the lovebirds before her adorable. Actually, she felt happy about Steven’s own sense of happiness because she knew Wallace loved him dearly. A fuzzy feeling sat at the pit of her stomach, and her eyes trailed up towards the kalosian beauty beside her.

Diantha was widely smiling at the couple, her chin on her propped arm. Her blue eyes met with Cynthia’s immediately, like she could feel her heavy gaze on her. Both woman jolted in surprise and shrunk on their chairs. 

Cynthia expected Wallace’s mocking grin waiting for her, but when she looked back the couple they were both focused on their tangled hands. 

Suddenly, the sinnohan felt different kinds of sick.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Battle Tree was delayed due to another region being threatened by another legendary. Every foreigner involved cringed at another evil team going down by the hands of another child.

Behind her, Red and Green Oak were talking (well, Green was anyway) about how it hits right home. She stayed close to them, and they let her join the one sided chat probably out of pity since her own friends ditched her.

Wallace and Steven were currently speaking to the Hoenn trainer chosen for the Battle Tree. As Steven told her later, they were really just here due to formalities and well, small vacations. 

And even Diantha found a pair of trainers from her region. She, as well, was here as an innocent diversion thanks to Wallace inviting her over. It was important to note that all four of them were guilty of leaving their titles on the head of young trainers.

Well, except for Wallace. He had his mentor to replace him momentarily. The older man even begged the water gym leader to relax.

“Red, at least Giovanni didn’t try to destroy the world with the help of a legendary” Red nodded at Green, and was fast to sign again “Well, there is the Mewtwo experiment but-“

The mute man just… shrugged, and his rival nodded in return.

“You’re right”

There was no translation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Can I join you?” she heard a soft voice almost dragged away by the wind. She felt warmer at the unexpected sight of Diantha hovering over her, cursing inwardly at her hammering heart as she pleased the model with an affirmative answer.

Carefully, she grabbed her skirt and sat down beside the blond. She didn’t seem to care about the dampen sand clinging on her silk dress. Instead, her equally blue eyes fell on the sea stretching before them. With her skin glowing beneath the sunset, Diantha was even more breathtaking.

Her sun hat was nowhere to be seen, and wild strands of hair broke out of her braid by the long hours of public interaction, public affairs and the wind sweeping through her hair.

She giggled softly, a barely audible sound as her eyelashes casted shadows on her cheekbones “How come you are still wearing your regular clothes? Are they actually that comfortable under this weather?”

“Not at all. I was actually asking that to myself as I left behind my own weight on sweat” 

What was left of Diantha’s mirth, a warm smile, was evident in her voice while she spoke again “Well, we better find you some proper clothes. I had to do the same for myself, going as far as replacing every single brassiere. Ever since I got here, they have been really inconvenient under the Alolan sun”

Cynthia snorted, “I don’t do bras” 

The brunette gasped, honest surprise on her face “How come?”

She avoided Diantha’s curious eyes and faced forward “I find them really uncomfortable, I would rather wear sport bras or nothing”

Cynthia’s eyes were wide as saucers as Diantha’s laughter filled her ears out of the sudden. She watched the kalosian champion hug her sides, her body shaking.

The blonde knew it was already too late when she found every single snort out of the brunette, coming from very little to very loud; overly adorable.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She met with the hoennian couple at the reception of the Hanohano Resort. They watched her join them with matching surprised expressions.

“Well, this is certainly unexpected” Wallace said while scrutinizing Cynthia from head to toe.

Sinnoh’s champion rolled her eyes. Her arms crossed above her crochet turtleneck. The knitting was skillfully loosen on wide loops, surprisingly light and thin threads that showed off her black one piece swimsuit. Replacing her black pants, she wore high waisted silk shorts that also fell loosely down her thighs. Conveniently black, as her choice.

Her hair was exactly the same, nothing to do there. 

On sync, both Cynthia and Wallace stared down at Steven’s shorts and grimaced. Instead of berries, this time there were alolan Diglett and Dugtrio. His fiancé looked like he wanted to cry, his hands absentmindedly brushing off nonexistent wrinkles on his backless jumpsuit where his teal hair cascaded down in a low ponytail.

Steven was about to say something, when his silver eyes focused on a spot above Cynthia’s shoulder “Oh, right on time Diantha”

Both adults stopped looking at the fashion disaster, and their eyes fell on the gracious figure of the Kalos’ champion. 

Diantha smiled at them, her sun hat on but her hair now down and brushing her shoulders, a braid on each side. She was wearing a similar one piece swimsuit, but white. A high waisted skirt flowed down, reaching her ankles. It was a washed green and had a cut from her waist down where her left leg often break through from the silk while she walked.

“Alright, did you guys planned anything without telling me? Why is everyone so well dressed?” Steven noted with his eyebrows raised.

“Well, love. It seems to me that the only ones pretending to outshine everyone are the girls”

“But Wallace, you also look radiant and beautiful. You always do, now that I’m pointing it out” the teal haired man kissed his fiancé’s nose, ruffling his hair affectionately. 

“I love you, Steven Stone” 

The steel type trainer grabbed his lover’s hand and pulled it toward his lips, planting a soft kiss before answering “I love you most, my fiancé”

“Well, that’s enough” Cynthia cut them abruptly, Diantha hiding her smile behind her hand. 

Steven smiled sheepishly while Wallace smirked, and somehow Cynthia knew she didn’t like what that meant.

Because surprise, the couple did have plans for today (yes, even with those terrible shorts on Steven). They barely said goodbye before walking off somewhere always holding hands. She glared at the last hair from Wallace’s long hair before they were completely out of sight.

Of course, this meant that she was on her own. There was no way Diantha didn’t have plans already. No possible way-

“Shall we go?” her strong accent broke through Cynthia’s walls. They stared at each other, a strange glint on their eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They ended in Konikoni City. Diantha suggested on trying new things from the market (this seemed like the most thrilling idea for the model, honestly) and managed to find a shady guy selling a weird smelling berry juice. 

The kalosian beauty shrugged and bought it, convincing Cynthia that this might be the only chance they had. For some reason, this settled heavily.  _ So fuck it. _

They will measure the consequences later

And that means second guessing already too late their impulsive (really obvious) purchase of fruity alcohol neither really liked, but they forgot about the taste as they sat down back again on Hanuhanu beach, the extended sea before them now reflecting the dark sky.

“The thing is that-“ Cynthia spoke, her words slurred by her tipsy state “I’m a champion, and I have enough of those sneaky bastards, annoying shits and just overall stinking reporters looking for scoops. How come you-“ her hand fell heavy on Diantha’s naked shoulder. She could feel her trembling as her laughter built up inside her “How come you are so beautiful, so pretty and so strong”

Diantha’s hand stroked Cynthia’s cheekbone.

“The Grand Duchess Diantha, Champion of Kalos and famous actress. How come you are real and still single?”

The kalosian woman giggled, but it definitely didn’t meet her blue eyes. When she spoke, her accent hung heavily on each word “I believe I don’t have time, really. And whenever I do, I tend to escape everyone and enjoy time by myself”

Something was pulling on Cynthia’s heart, wringing it like a used towel “Well, I’m glad you could make some time to visit Alola. Meeting you has been a real delight”

“Hey Cynthia,” 

“Hm?”

Diantha was facing upward at the infinite amount of stars that right now blinked at her. Her eyes trailed them, seemingly trying to count each one “People, specifically trainers, look at you in awe. They never, for once, underestimate you or look down on you. I wonder-“

She fixed her blue eyes on Cynthia. They carried a darker hue, a pained expression barely visible on her beautiful face.

“How does it feel?”

“What, exactly?”

The brunette frowned closing her eyes “Someone once regarded me for my beauty. He even spoke stubbornly about preserving it as the most important thing. By then, it felt like a thorn on my finger. But it has grown, and left me a bitter taste that maybe that’s all people see when they look at me” she took a deep breath before continuing, “So I wonder, does it feel as great as it sounds not having your strength doubted for a second?”

The sinnohan hummed deep in thought, her hand searching for Diantha’s “I believe about two things,” when she found it, she laced their fingers together on the cold sand “The first one, is that we should never buy that strange juice ever again,” the brunette snorted and laughed, her mirth finally making her eyes sparkle more strongly than the stars themselves “The second one is a lot easier to digest”

“Then, what is it?” she wondered between her cackles of laughter.

“I envy those that can watch you up close as you win over those assholes that dare to underestimate you,” Diantha stopped laughing entirely, her eyes wide and staring at the blonde while her skin became an adorable shade of red that complimented her blue irises “The power of being underestimated is leaving a bigger impression  _ and _ wiping their smug smiles off their faces when proving them utterly wrong”

Her mouth curved in a soft smile, her hands cupping Cynthia’s face “You really believe so?” 

“I believe in your strength”

“But you haven’t watched me battle yet”

“Touché,” Cynthia smiled with her face close to the other champion, not sure when they started to remove the distance between them “But I dare you to prove me right then, as I’m already convinced you will”

Diantha regarded useless the few inches between them, with her lips tasting like pecha berries as the blonde tangled her fingers on the other’s hair and more than willingly melted in their kiss.

For Cynthia, she has already won.

  
  
  



	2. Rose Quartz

The first thing he did after finding the cave’s exit was take out his phone and wait for the signal to hit it, countless messages filling his inbox with Hoenn news or International affairs, people asking about his whereabouts, a few missed calls from Cynthia, his father, and the one that really bothered him was a single call from Wallace.

Particularly, the gym leader normally left his messages to fill him in whatever was going on. He knew calls never got through when Steven was deep down in a cave, so having a missing call was weird.

It wasn’t that lone call per se, but the three missing ones from Juan that came right after it. And also, the twenty from Lisia. So it was natural to think that something was amiss.

When his phone stopped buzzing, he began scrolling through his inbox and felt his heart stop beating when he read the few messages from Wallace’s mentor.

  
  
  


**Juan (Wallace)**

Hello Steven Stone

**Juan (Wallace)**

I apologize for troubling you, but I thought you might wanted to know that Wallace is unfit to fill on his gym duties until further notice

  
  
  


He didn’t get to read the rest, as Lisia’s messages filled his screen with the last wave of notifications.

  
  
  


**✨☁️ Lisia** ☁️✨ 

STEVEN, WALLACE FAINTED IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS GYM TRAINING

**✨☁️ Lisia ☁️✨**

**📍 Location**

  
  
  


He didn’t need to read anything else. His Skarmory’s pokeball already in hand, Steven let the pokemon out and took flight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“As I already said, I’m completely fine. I feel amazing, please stop invading my personal space” the gym leader spoke sternly, but his smile betrayed him “Lisia, love, I’m fine. Won’t you believe your favorite uncle?”

“Uncle Wallace, you seriously need to learn how to take things easy,” she whined while clasping one of Wallace’s hands between her own “And you are my  _ only _ uncle”

A knock made both move their gazes towards the door, and the person leaning on the frame fueled Lisia’s complains.

“Uncle Steven! Please tell him that he needs to chill!” 

The champion smiled and shook his head “You know that he won’t. I’m convinced he can’t, actually” he reached the bed, concern becoming evident in his face “Wallace, are you alright?”

The teal haired man snorted, and began pulling the bedsheets off him, “I need you both to trust me already, I’m absolutely-“ he faltered when he rested his whole weight on a single foot. 

Lisia gasped and started pushing her uncle onto the bed once again “See?! Stop being so stubborn!”

Wallace frowned and prepared to argue, but Steven interrupted promptly “She’s right, Wallace. Can’t you at least rest for a couple of days?”

“I sincerely cannot. I still have a gym to run, and the contest is due in two days. My pokemon and I have so much to do, so little time and-“

“But uncle-“

“Lisia, love, please-“

_ “Wallace“ _

The gym leader jolted at the sudden seriousness on the champion’s voice. He looked taken aback, and so did her niece. Except that Lisia just watched expectantly while Wallace felt about to receive an earful.

“Juan has already taken care of your gym duties for today, and he can do the same for the week coming. I would even go as far as bet that your mentor will  _ beg you _ to rest for a few days”

“And your contest participation can wait,” his niece grinned widely as she spoke with confidence, ignoring the growing betrayal showing on her uncle’s daxe “No one will take the title for you in your absence and even if they plan to then I’m already appointed to fill in, in case of an emergency anyway”

“And,” Wallace was filled with dread out of the sudden while Steven spoke “I already have something planned”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wallace’s whines grew louder inside the cave “Wasn’t the whole trouble of getting me away from Sootopolis to make me take vacations against my will?”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing” the silver haired man was busy inspecting the remains of a rock smash. 

“It is a bad thing when I’m stuck in a cave instead of enjoying whatever the city of love throws at me”

“Isn’t it the city of lights?”

Wallace groaned.

“You knew I was supposed to meet the guru to learn more about Mega-Evolution. Bringing you along was a sweet detour in my schedule” he deemed the debris useless and started walking deeper inside the cave. 

Wallace’s heavy steps echoed as he unwillingly followed after the champion, “Exactly, and the guru is in  _ Shalour City”  _ he taste the name with a trained accent. 

“Well, this is just another sweet detour. Isn’t Glittering Cave just beautiful?” the gemstones engraved in the cave’s wall conveniently sparkled as they stopped walking.

This didn’t convince Wallace, “Pretty. But I would rather wait for you in Ambrette Town. Or Lumiose, so much more romantic in my taste”

Steven sighed, “Wallace, I’m aware I’m not the most romantic man-“

The gym leader flinched, his confidence shattered for some reason while he began talking fast “Oh no, it’s just a matter of speaking. I meant in a romantic sense, not actual romance” 

He tried a swallow laugh, but Steven just stared at him in confusion. Given the dim light of the cave, neither were exactly sure about the other’s real expression “Whatever do you mean, Wallace?”

“It’s nothing Steven, let’s keep moving” he tapped on Steven’s shoulder as he began walking.

He didn’t. “I’m sorry, but it kind of stings when you believe my romantic flair is dead. Have I been that much of a horrible partner?”

Wallace stopped and turned around immediately. His face was illuminated by the green light of another conveniently placed emerald. It gave him a sickly look, aggravated by his shocked expression “What?  _ Partner?” _

Steven tilted his head “What do you mean?”

The teal haired man gasped loudly, “Is that how you see me? Since when?”

“Wallace, what has gotten into you-“ the reality was dropped on his head, like it could be any other pokemon from the cave ceiling “Oh”

_ “Oh?” _

“Have we not made it official yet? I thought so, remember last year when I gave you the rose quartz-“

Wallace groaned, and Steven was sure that if the man could blush (he has long learned that the gym leader’s skin did not in fact, and he once thought it was makeup but the theory was disregarded that day they went skinny dipping), he would have been red as a cheri right now.

He started jogging blindly searching for the exit but they ended in the deepest part of the cave where light was more even, “Why does it always end up being about rocks with you?” he began waving his arms frantically taking advantage of the wider space.

He opened his mouth with an apology caught in his throat ready to calm the sootopolian, but another voice echoed instead.

“Monsier Stone? Is that you?” the addressed man spotted a third person in a lab coat. It took him a second to recognize the paleontologist “I was expecting you! Come over here, we discovered a few new fossils” 

He faced Wallace and the man just crossed his arms and muttered, “Go. We will have this conversation later”

“But-“

“I know you are eager to put your hands on that fossil. You are in no shape to have a proper chat about this right now, I know you better Steven Stone”

His face nearly split with a wide grin and he took a step to kiss Wallace’s temple like he often does. But the sootopolian man just strolled away, having no business around here. 

“Monsier?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was an oblivious idiot. Steven honestly believed that Wallace would be standing around the cave marveled at the beauty of the gemstones. And he couldn’t be more wrong, because of course Wallace wouldn’t stay  _ alone  _ and free inside a cave. 

With the help of the scientist, they searched through all of Glittering Cave with the thought that the water gym leader could be lost somewhere. 

Steven sighed with relief when this wasn’t the case. But it was completely thrown out of the figurative window when the realization that Wallace was  _ alone _ and  _ free _ in a region he did not know hit him square. 

He began asking around, going to the meeting point with the guru and leaving immediately when he discovered that Wallace never made it to Shalour City. This only confused the elder and his granddaughter, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment.

He could apologize later, Wallace was more important. _No,_ he sighed heavily because _Wallace_ is always _more important._

Steven walked through route 7 not really giving a second thought to the beautiful scenery before him. He instead entered through the heavy doors of the Battle Chateau, where he was received with glee given his name. 

They tried to extend his stay, the sunset already peeking through the curtains but he was focused on finding his…  _ friend, apparently  _ “Have you seen a man this height, with beautiful teal hair and eyes. A man that carries a strong smell of sea everywhere he goes?”

“Oh! Do you mean Marquis Wallace?”

_ Marquis? _ “Wallace was here? Do you know where he went?”

“I’m afraid so, as we didn’t want him to leave,” they sighed “His company was a delight”

“I agree. He tends to do that” Steven added nonchalantly, and felt confused while the other two giggled with his words.

“I seem to recall that he went over to Lumiose City, with Grand Duchess Diantha on his arm”

“The Kalos champion?” now Steven felt fatigue. They could be anywhere by now. Still, he had no other clue. 

They shared with him the name of Diantha’s favorite café on Lumiose city, convinced that they would still be there. So the hoennian man left empty handed, his silver eyes falling on the extended patch of flowers of route 7.

He thought bitterly that Wallace must have loved this route, with beautiful flowers and the lake wide before them. He felt regret at not giving it proper attention the first time they went through here.

His feet guided him near the purple flowers, his fingers brushing the lavender petals in a currently absent state. Somehow, he was growing even more tired by the second and even started imagining things.

Steven thought that one of the blue flowers mixed in the patch was shivering due his touch. It must have been the wind, also making said flower hum in… delight? A soft rumble shook the blue petals and then a small face revealed itself below them.

The steel type trainer gasped in surprise, the small pokemon rising from the patch and watching the man carefully. It must have regarded Steven as harmless since it began hovering closer to him with a chipper cry.

“A Floette? How come? I didn’t know they could be found here…” he offered his hand to the pokemon and it rested on his spread palm completely unfazed at the scrutinizing silver eyes “I admit you are pretty cute”

He started tickling the Floette’s small torso with his other hand and smiled. Steven studied the pokemon’s biology with reminiscent

“Somehow, you remind me of my friend. He even wears a jumpsuit with a low cut on his waist, like the one you have over here” he pointed at the small body, specifically the lower green area.

The Floette tilted its head with curiosity, its tiny hand over its mouth. It let out a soft cry and flapped its spade shaped tail.

“Do you want to meet him?” it chirped, seemingly agreeing with Steven. The hoennian chuckled and brought out a luxury ball from his pocket.

He gingerly waved it in front of the Floette, afraid it might scare the pokemon. Instead, it softly headbutted the poke ball and stayed inside with a single shake.

Steven’s face lit up with a marvelous new idea.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was about to ask Cynthia about pulling strings so his search for Wallace could be over quickly, when his eyes finally fell on a teal ponytail inside a café (one that he has already passed, mind you).

He could feel relief washing his bones, “Nevermind, I found him! I will call you later. Thank you so much, Cynthia” and he hung up after that eagerly making his way to the place.

“Bienvenue! Welcome!” a cheerful voice greeted him while he entered café Soleil. He waved at them and made a beeline to the farthest table in the corner where two persons chatted lively.

The woman’s blue eyes were the first to spot him. She smiled and spoke in fluent english, but an accent ever present “Hello, are you Steven Stone?”

Wallace finally looked at him, like a deerling in the headlights.

His heart jolted when he met those beautiful teal eyes, but he answered the lady putting his manners first “Yes, that would be me,” his silver eyes glinted “And you are Diantha. Kalos’ active champion”

She nodded, “It’s a delight to meet you” her eyes fell on Wallace “But I should be taking my leave. It has been a wonderful evening thanks to your company, Wallace”

“I feel the same, my dear Duchess” he kissed her offered hand, and both stood up at the same time.

“Oh please,” she hid her smile behind her hand “I already told you to call me Diantha” the kalosian woman kissed Wallace on both cheeks before leaving the pair alone.

She bid farewell to everyone in the café, and Steven was convinced that a mysterious spotlight was following the radiant champion out of the place. Somehow, it became duller with her missing.

He finally met those narrowed teal eyes. Taking a deep breath, he started talking and as Cynthia would say:  _ to hell with it _

“Wallace, I need you to forgive me. I have thought hard about the past couple of years and I acknowledge my mistakes. As my partner, romantic or not; or even as my rival, you do know me better than anyone else. Wallace, you are terribly aware how awful I can be when it comes to emotional affairs, not being even half as intuitive as you. I say things wrong and bluntly, and my mind sometimes works faster than my mouth does. That is, I often take things for granted given the logic I knit inside my head”

Wallace tried to speak, but he interrupted him by kneeling before the sootopolian man making him gasp and shrink in his chair.

“I have taken your love for granted, your delightful company beside me all times. I have always felt grateful having you on my side but now I know that I have never voiced this. For this and for every turn where I make it wrong again and again in the future, I will apologize over and over, because you have always been the adventure I seek, Wallace. 

I’m painfully aware of all those times we missed, and how you must have felt with every misleading action. 

But I would never take you for granted, never again. Can you forgive me, Wallace? My obliviousness, my short span attention, the missing filter when I speak, and would you-“

Wallace cleared his throat as loud as he could. Steven was already taking out the luxury ball when he noticed that the gym leader was awfully tense, his eyes scanning his surroundings. 

The hoennian champion stood up, the luxury ball again inside his pocket. He turned around and saw everyone in the café staring at them with different levels of shock. He recalled someone with a spoon hanging from their open mouth, a group of children holding hands with stars on their eyes and someone fanning themself with their hands. 

He grinned sheepishly, waved at them and faced Wallace again. He was still on his seat, his hands covering his face completely but Steven did notice a present blush spreading on the sootopolian man’s neck and ears. His thin fingers twitched from time to time, and the hoennian champion was afraid with the sudden idea that maybe he broke Wallace.

Steven leaned to touch Wallace’s shoulder, feeling it flinch with his touch but he didn’t move away. He whispered, really slow and soft like he was afraid his voice could shatter glass “Would you like to return to the hotel now?”

Wallace sighed, finally peeking from his fingers and wearing a scold on his face. His eyes never leaving Steven’s “Yes, I would like that very much”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The steel type trainer learned that Wallace’s skin did flush in a beautiful shade darker than his normal olive color. It was wondrous, and he took notes about this. He just hasn’t done it right yet, and he promised himself to do this more often. 

He tried to lock his gaze ahead on their walk to the Hotel Richissime but his eyes kept side glancing at the darker shade still present all over Wallace’s face and going as far as traveling down his blouse, and up to the tip of his ears.

They didn’t talk on their way back, and Wallace tried really hard not to scream and instead worried his lower lip. His eyebrows furrowed, and his teal eyes fixed on the path.

The luxury ball sat heavily inside his pokemon, and he swore he could feel the pokemon trembling in anticipation. 

With the click on the door locking behind him, the air seemed to get even more tense if possible. And if he were to be honest, he didn’t have a single clue as for what to expect.

Wallace sighed, his face finally relaxing while he dropped himself on the cushions and stared at the other trainer “Steven, I pined over you for  _ years.  _ I never thought-“ he frowned, thinking properly his next words “I never said anything because I wasn’t convinced you were honestly interested in me, or anyone for that matter”

The silver haired walked closer, fatigue washing over him “But we sometimes kissed?”

“I thought those meant nothing, really”

He avoided a heavy sigh to break free, they were both idiots “Wallace, do you see me kissing anyone else’s lips?”

He choked on his breath, but his furrowed brows told Steven that the fight was not over.

“In all my years as your rival I have only ever wanted to taste yours, Wallace”

Wallace groaned, his hand covering his face “Still, you just can’t make that decision on your own!” he dropped his hand and looked bashful, the beautiful blush adorning his face “We never talked about these feelings, you don’t even know if I feel the same now”

“I…” he felt his face cold and pale, his heart leaping from his chest “You don’t?”

He must have given away a look that resembled a kicked Lillipup because Wallace jumped in fright and rushed to stroke Steven’s cheek tenderly. When he spoke, the whole world stopped silently waiting for his voice “I do”

This brought a wide smile on both of their faces “So, you do want to marry me?”

“I-“ he jumped from his seat, eyes wide and his face losing color  _ “Marriage?” _

Steven brought out the luxury ball while it shook on his hand, he asked Wallace to push the small button releasing a flash of light from it. 

Above the pokeball, the Floette shivered gleefully with its hands draped on its blue flower’s stem, an elegant ring hanging loosely on its tiny arm. On the silver ring, a moderately big and pink gemstone stood. 

Wallace let out a strangled cry, his palms spread together as the Floette flew closer to him. He stared at Steven openeyed, and the later took this chance to explain.

“I found this little pokemon while searching relentlessly for you. Do you see his lower body?” Wallace nodded slowly “It has a diagonal cut that goes down, and it immediately reminded me of your favorite jumpsuit. The one that shows your impressive hip bones”

The Floette dropped the ring on the gym leader’s hands and watched him expectantly swirling its flower between its arms.

“I know you are not a fairy type trainer, even farther from a grass one but it has a blue flower that putting its colors together, they also remind me of you” 

Wallace smiled, a finger stroking the pokemon affectionately as it hummed in delight “My guess is that this is rose quartz, is it not?” 

Both pairs of eyes fell on the ring sitting on Wallace’s outstretched hand, “Yes, it is. In the language of gemstones,” the gym leader chuckled and Steven his own skin warmer “Rose quartz’s meaning is heavily associated with love. And I meant it, not in a romantic sense this time”

The Floette took its cue to explore the room, probably spotting pots with flowers but the two humans staring at each other didn’t mind at the time. 

Steven took enough steps so he could fix Wallace’s hair behind his ear “Wallace, would you marry me?”

The gym leader draped his arms above Steven’s shoulders, both men high on cloud nine “Steven Stone,”

“Yes?” he hugged Wallace’s waist, his heart beating loudly.

He kissed the corner of his mouth before whispering on his lips, “I would love to be engaged to you, my love”

“So that’s a yes?”

“To the promise of being together? I do. But preferably, we won't talk about marriage for a long time, is that okay?”

The hoennian champion felt another kiss on his temple, and he gave himself in as Wallace pulled him to one of the rooms “As long as I can call you mine, and I’m yours… Then it’s more than okay with me”

Wallace let out a breathy laugh and grabbed the luxury ball still on Steven's hand and clicked it shut, the pokemon returning inside. He gingerly left it on the nightstand before returning to Steven’s embrace.

“Can you at least accept the ring?”

“I will,” they fell on the bed, happiness spilling in their voices as they laughed together. Wallace spoke between their mirth, a half lidded gaze making Steven shiver “But let’s take a different step forward”

They made love after that. And they made love after, and Steven regretted not promising each other a long time again. While they made love again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And now we are engaged,” he said proud and clear. But his smile was completely erased when his clothes got suddenly drenched in spit and whatever Cynthia was drinking “Cynthia?!”

Maybe this was karma, the world telling him that he should stop using the world  _ engagement  _ or  _ fiancé _ . But alas, mis memory of that moment was fuzzy and he mostly remembered being the happiest he has ever been  _ and Wallace’s skillful hands on him _ .

Speak of the devil, his  _ boyfriend  _ was returning with Diantha by his side, “Hey love, we are back” he was quick to demonstrate display of attention by nuzzling him. 

The teal haired man glanced at the blonde, currently trying to not to…  _ die. _ He fought back a snicker and instead regarded his friend, Diantha wearing a worried expression on her fair features.

“Dear! I introduce you to Sinnoh’s Champion, Cynthia” and from his spot beside Steven, Wallace’s face became smug while watching the two womans’ first meeting. 

The hoennian champion was more busy tracing his boyfriend’s hip bones beneath the silk fabric drawing patterns with his thumb.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“As much as I love looking at your gorgeous legs and big thighs, would you please stop wearing those hideous shorts?” 

“Cynthia said the same thing” the silver haired man chuckled, remembering his friend threatening to burn his clothes.

“Oh?” Wallace feigned disbelief and hurt, making his boyfriend roll his eyes.

“You know what I meant” the steel type trainer tipped the sailor and politely declined his offer to pick them up later. They can always enjoy a flight back straight to the hotel’s front.

As he turned around, his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of his lover bathed with the sunset’s warm light. Wallace was scanning the island, his mouth shut in a small grin.

Steven strode behind the gym leader and grabbed his hand “I know this isn’t the fanciest place there is, but I really wanted to have you for myself”

Wallace faced him, and kissed his nose before meeting Steven’s eyes. His hand held the other’s tighter while he spoke “Wherever we are, this is perfect” then he kissed his mouth for a long second.

“Well, this is called Exeggutor Island and I planned,” he revealed the basket hanging on his free hand “Something cliché, and  _ disgustingly romantic” _

“My guess is that you asked Cynthia for advice then, was that a good call?” Wallace wrapped his arms around Steven’s lower body and began kissing his forehead, his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, and his chase finally ended at the corner of his mouth.

“Let’s find out” the silver haired man spoke, mirth evident in his breathy voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was not a good call. 

It started raining.

But Wallace didn’t mind at all, instead laughed while the sky dropped on them and pulled Steven in for a feverish kiss under the rain. 

The silver haired man could taste the wine and chocolate, feel the passion and  _ love  _ on Wallace’s lips and in the way he trapped his tongue. He could have stayed there forever, but a sneeze broke the kiss.

He retreated his hands from Wallace’s waist and the one tangled in the teal hair, feeling another sneeze already building up. 

The gym leader stood up and offered his hand to help his boyfriend up, which he took immediately. Hand in hand, they found a small cave and decided to wait there and see if the storm recedes enough for them to leave.

“Well, if your deal was to make this date exactly like out of a movie, then I’m surprised how perfect this turned out” they hugged each other looking for warmth, sitting on the cave floor while Wallace’s nose nuzzled the champion’s neck “Did you also have Diantha help you?”

They laughed together, without a single drop of sadness or dread that their outing was ruined. Somehow, being this close and feel Wallace’s steady breathing on his neck was more than he asked. Steven took every detail of the moment to keep inside a safe in his mind, his fingers clumsily braiding Wallace’s dampened hair.

“Steven, would you appreciate it more if we were fiancés?”

The addressed man jumped on his seat, making the man in his arms move slightly away and their eyes meet “Where does that come from?”

Wallace stroked his cheek lovingly, “This is not meant for confrontation my love, but I noticed you keep calling me that” 

“I…” his expression turned apologetic “I did, you are right. I’m so sorry”

The teal haired man pecked his mouth before returning to their former embrace “You don’t have to apologize-“

“No, I understand. My wish was never to push you-“

“Steven,” he interrupted, making him click his mouth shut. Wallace kept talking “I would love to marry you, more than anything. But remember that us sootopolians have different customs, and a different sight on marriage” 

“I… keep forgetting that, yes. But-“

_ “And,  _ you are Devon’s heir. A public figure, and the champion of the Hoenn region” he left the comfort in Steven’s arms once again, cupping his face in his hands and whispered “I’m willing to follow your every wish and whim, but we got to think it through before our different backgrounds pull us apart”

Steven kissed him, but instead of his hammering heart he felt at peace. Breaking the kiss, he chuckled at Wallace’s soft whine, “I do acknowledge all that but… However it goes, would you still give me peace and stand by me at the end of the day?”

Wallace smiled fondly, “I will, my pampered champion” they resumed their kiss eagerly.

Neither noticed the rain quieting down outside their shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter happens mostly in Kalos, but its the events parallel to the first one so... whatever.
> 
> This whole fic began because i was playing pokemon X and caught a blue Flabébé and when it evolved i thought “oh wait, doesn't that look like Wallace’a ridiculous pants?”
> 
> And what’s better than one gay ship?  
> Two, exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> Cynthia swears like a sailor and you can’t convince me otherwise. Except when she’s with her grandma, then Cynthia is a well behaved child.
> 
> She shares Steven’s interest in myths (they introduce you to the region’s myth), and they are long-distance buddies. But Wallace and Diantha made an instant click and became fabulous buddies.


End file.
